ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Summary The story starts with a fight between Ichirou and Ryouko; He was stalking a girl and got caught doing so by Ryouko and Ringo who are members of the Otogi Bank. They ask him to surrender but instead he takes a knife and tries to stab Ryouko only to get his knife shot out of his hands by a rock flying past Ryouko that comes out of nowhere. He quickly gets knocked down by Ryouko afterwards. Soon after Ryouko and Ringo head to the bank and talk about the request they fulfilled. The president tells Ryouko that they're looking for a new male member. After this Ryouko goes to the gym and while walking home is confronted by Ryoushi and he tells her that he loves her. Later that night Ryouko and Ringo talk about the events of that day. The next day they review Ryoushi's abilities at the Otogi Bank. The President offers him the position for the new member and he accepts. A couple minutes later a new client walks in for a request. She wants to prevent Ohji senpai from resigning from the tennis team after an injury that prevented him from playing tennis for a couple of months. At first the initial plan was to have Ryoushi follow him around and wait for the right time to steal the withdrawal slip. Ryoushi follows him into a public bathhouse where Ohji is taking a bath. Ryoushi walks up to his stuff and starts to look through to find the slip when he is noticed by the bathhouse's owner and is chased out of the bathhouse. After Ryoushi is caught they later attempt to get the slip from Ohji by taking it at school while he attempts to get stamps from the selected officials. Ryoushi is stopped by his school mates staring at him in the halls. So the Otogi bank tries to stop him but Ohji almost gets to the gym so they go to Majorika and she loans them a pumpkin bike. Ryoushi drives the bike while the requester is inside the pumpkin. Ryoushi crashes the bike and the requester accidentally kicks Ohji in the face. The president walks up and talks the slip from the knocked out Ohji. After the request is completed Ryouko and Ringo walk home only to look back and find, standing behind her, Ichirou from earlier and 2 other delinquents. Ryouko tells Ringo to continue home (or "take a hike"). Ryouko engages the delinquents in a fight and during the fight she is almost injured by Ichirou using a metal wand when Ryoushi jumps in front of Ichirou. She quickly finishes the fight and talks to Ryoushi. He claims to have frozen up and could only manage to "shield" her from getting hit. Ringo comes out of nowhere claiming she has decided Ryoushi is acceptable for Ryouko. The episode concludes with the 3 walking away from the fight. Notes *The pumpkin bike Majorika lended them is a reference to Cinderella's carriage. *Okami means wolf *Ryoushi and Ringo are clearly from the little red riding hood story and Ryoushi could be the ranger that kills the wolf in one version of the story *The show is called okami San and her seven companions yet at the beginning of the show only six members are introduced meaning that Ryoushi would have joined the bank at some point if rejected. Category:Episodes